And Then Again
by Ja ne Kat
Summary: a collection of short's based off the movie and fanfiction. i hope they all do run together to form a story. On hiatus anyone with ideas let me know! Pic seems to be by Cartoongirl17
1. Hallowed out

Hallowed Out.

Calcifer watched over the sleeping bodies that now resided within him. The witch of the waste and the dog Heen had passed out almost as soon as Sophie had given them a place to lay. Markl and Sophie had tidied up a bit from the crash. Sophie had removed all of the debris from his hearth before pulling her mattress out of the rubble pile that used to be a window and sending Markl to bed.

He strained his body as much as possible to see over the edge. She was young again, as she always was when sleeping. He wished he could tell her that all she had to do was see her own self value and be accepted on that same value for her curse to be broken, but he remembered her. She had asked them to find her. She had promised them that she knew how to fix them. He was starting to hate having a heart. Just because it wasn't, his didn't mean he didn't feel it. All the things that Howl would have been put through, he felt instead.

Sophie was buying them time, but that wasn't going to fix the problem. Every time she interacted with Howl his heart was pulled back from the darkness. He could feel the love that Howl was supposed to be feeling for her and, those very few times, was glad to see that a heart didn't just cause pain.

But, tonight something was wrong. Howl's heart was slipping from his grasp and he couldn't seem to figure out why. Howl should be here already! The fact that he was this late just meant that he was in his bird form longer then he should have been, and that was dangerous for them. Howl's natural affinity was for wind, one of the reason the two of them worked so well. A bird was a beast however, and, a beast didn't need a heart to feel things. It only needed the feeling that the body gave, and Howl did have his own body. Being in the bird form was just another way for him to distance himself for the thing he hated most, his own heart, and the ugly feelings there in.

This lead to some of his naturally vain nature, if he wasn't pretty on the inside then he was going to be on the outside. It also didn't help that his heart never had a chance to grow. Demons don't age, so as far as Howl's heart was concerned he was still 10.

Calcifer was glad that he couldn't cry. He was starting to feel like Sophie was not going to figure it out in time, and that just was not a nice feeling.

He darted back into the fire place and the door dial changed to black and the door opened. For a minute he couldn't see anything, even though they were connected. He kept staring and finally Howl came into view. Calcifer wished he hadn't looked. Howl's eyes were getting blanker as he walked and his face was losing its humanity. The squishing sounds drew his attention to the blood being left on the floor.

"Oh Howl. You've gone too far this time Howl."

Calcifer watched for a reaction. Nothing. He just kept moving upstairs. And the heart he was in charge of keeping shrank and started to drift to nothingness.

He was about to call out again when Sophie's sleeping body moved and she looked toward the stairs. Worry plain on her face. He watched as her face grew more and more afraid as she took in the feathers and the blood, till finally it lost all colour as the feather fell apart in her fingers. He had no clue what she thought she could do now, when it was so obviously too late, but she put her boots on and went upstairs to see him anyway.

Calcifer took a moment to tell Howl's heart to hold on before closing in on himself and connecting to Howl.

O.o O.o

Howl heard her footsteps coming closer and felt the fear of her discovering him like this go through him. He ignored it. It didn't matter anymore. She lied. She had no clue how to save them. She hadn't even known what letting Calcifer go out would do to him! He had looked for and believed in her for so long that the fact that she couldn't save them now when they'd found her, would have been enough to break his heart if he'd still had it he was sure.

"Howl?"

Her voice can to him out of the light, letting her see the feathers and casting the cave behind him into shadows. She must have been too fixed on him to notice that she wasn't old anymore.

"Is that you?"

He nearly laughed. Who else could it have been? She was the only person to ever come in uninvited. He would love to know how his little mouse had managed that trick.

"Are you hurt?"

He closed in on himself some more. He must have bled all over everything in the house on his way up. Or had he teleported into his chambers? Either way there must be blood all over his room.

"Go away." He said peeking out from the feathers just enough so that he could see her but not the other way around.

She stood there gathering up her courage. He wished he possessed half the amount of courage she had come to them with and seemed to add to ever day she spent here.

"No. I won't go away. I'm going to help you break the spell you're under!"

Hadn't she already promised this? She hadn't come through the first time why would she promise again? She wasn't the type of person who would like to break vows. Why say it again?

"You? You can't even break the spell you're under."

Go away. Leave me alone. That's what all of this magic is for. I don't need people my house moves so I never have to see anyone! Which he realized for the first time was a lie. He'd invited Markl to stay with them hadn't he? He'd need the interaction with the boy to keep him from going insane. Her next words confirmed why he'd let her in here, to hear the words he'd wished for so badly when he was young.

"Howl! You don't understand. I love you!"

He turned to take in all that she was. Her heart was there, shining out of tear bright eyes. His beast almost hated her for that on the spot. For all his power this girl could do something that he could not. She could find true happiness. Yes, without a heart he experienced moments of happiness but nothing lasting. He had found out the hard way that you needed a heart for that.

But her words seem to chase the shadows away from his mind and give him back control of it. If he lost it again here, she was going to get hurt. His beast would see to that.

"Go away. You're too late."

And then he did something he was very good at. He ran from her. Her old lady voice letting her heart reach out to him as the darkness in the house swallowed her.

"HOWL!"

O.oO.o

It sounded like she was breaking. He landed and used the light and emotions she'd given him to take back his body. Then opened the Waste door, and looked around at the damage he'd cause to Sophie's clean house. On the hearth Calcifer was opening his eyes. Since he never slept that meant only one thing.

"Don't you know some things are private?" Howl asked. His voice sounded funny. Like someone else was speaking.

"Not between us. It reacted Howl! You reacted."

"I don't understand."

Calcifer shook his head at the wizard. Of course he didn't understand. That was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

"You will later. May I suggest that we get this cleaned up? We can put her back in bed, and it will seem like a dream to her. Her heart broke at the thought of failing you. You may want to go up and get her, before she gets lost in it like we are."

Howl nodded and headed up stairs chanting as he went, making the place look like it had before he'd come in, using Calcifer's memories of what it had looked like. He all but floated up the stairs and went racing through the cave his room had hidden.

Sophie was collapsed on the floor weeping, pieces of herself out into the air where her tears were collecting. As he approached, everything but her crying seemed to still. He opened his mouth to call her, but as he opened it her tears flew into his mouth, and down his throat, much like when he'd swallowed Calcifer. He waited. Nothing happened. No lungs popped out. He felt almost the same. The only difference was that he felt lighter, freer, and not so. . . lost. Not so afraid.

"Sophie?" he called down to the girl. She was out of it, but he could feel her spirit fight back at his voice. "Sophie it's okay now. You're not too late. You didn't fail anyone. And I don't think you ever could. Come back Sophie. It'll be okay. I promise. Somehow I will make it okay for you, and the family you've made yourself. Even if I'm not here, this will always be your home, and I will make it so you can keep it as long as you'd like."

He watched as she glowed and his darkness the castle kept locked up for him was pushed away from them so they were bathed in light.

"There you go. See? I had a feeling you'd be a lot of fun after I chased the mouse out of you. You have too much courage for a mouse anyway, Miss Hatter."

He carefully made his way down stairs and placed her with the greatest gentleness he'd ever shown down upon the bed and covered her up.

"Calcifer?"

"Ya Howl?"

"Will you still exist if I run out of time?"

"I don't know."

"If you do, this all belongs to her now. All of it. None of the rooms or doors are to be locked to her. I want her to be able to live her with the people that she loves. The people that make her happy. Even if I can't or won't share that with her."

He looked over to the dial on the door.

"They will have tossed those two portals. I guess we'll have to move. Calcifer heat up some water for my bath."

And with that Calcifer watched as he ran upstairs. Howl's heart slightly bigger then it had been before Sophie had come, and gathering her light to it slowly. Howl turned the water on and she jerked awake.

"Calcifer? Did Howl just come in?" he nearly laughed at how easily their plan had worked.

"Yea and he looks really bad too. Better leave him alone for a while." Calcifer answered, already seeing which new portals' Howl planned to put in. He almost laughed. Even without his heart he was learning to do something selfless and also learning that even without a heart people can become important enough to you to die for.

O.o o.O

Okay I have only seen the movie at this point and read fan fiction. I am looking for the book. Can anyone tell me if there's more then one, and if it will be easier for you guys to put all of the one shots in one place? R&R and help fill me in on some of the details. I do know about his family and where he's from, from the stories that are posted on here.

Ja ne

Kat


	2. Newly Found

Doesn't belong to me, and it didn't the last time either. Thank you whoever wrote the first review. Next time leave any kind of name at the end so I can thank you properly. K and please feel free to point out any mistakes that I make.

Newly Found

Sophie sat sewing in a chair by Calcifer's hearth. It was quite late but, as Calcifer had gone out, there was no one for her to disturb. So there she sat, sewing, looking into the fire and thinking about all the amazing things that had happened to her since Howl had saved her from the guards that day. The biggest one was that she was no longer Sophie Hatter, she was Mrs. Howell Jenkins, and this was the point she was pondering over.

She had been married to The Wizard Howl for a week, and, other then when the priest had said "kiss the bride," he'd left things the way they had always been. She went to sleep in her own room even.

Now, she was sure that there had to be a reason, Howl was more then likely still getting used to having a heart and wanted to be more familiar with all the feelings he now had before he made them a proper man and wife. Sometimes, however, like now she would wonder if Howl had married her out of a sense of honor. That maybe he thought, he owed her something, and didn't love her. He hadn't had his heart back long, four months. Love was a hard thing to understand in four months.

"Has he made a mistake then, maybe?"

Sophie said as Calcifer came floating back into the room. He heard her sigh but . . . it sounded so sad. Sophie wasn't a sad person, what could possibly be wrong? As far as he knew she was happily married to Howl. What had he gone and messed up without him? What a mistake to leave Howl to his own devices!

"Sophie? Why are you crying? Did Howl . . . do something wrong?"

"Cal . . . Calcifer! What? Ummm no, Howl didn't do anything wrong. I really don't know why I'm crying. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I thought you were out."

"I just got back. Sophie if something is bothering you, you should tell somebody. It doesn't have to be Howl, if you don't want him to know you can tell me."

"It's really nothing, Calcifer. I'm just being silly. I'm going to go to the garden. Please tell Howl not to worry about me when he notices I'm gone."

And with that she did a very Howl like thing. She fled.

O.oO.o

The grass already had dew on it and it made the hem of her dress wet was the causing of her fall. She still loved this place and would miss it terribly if she ever had to leave. Everything seemed connected here. The land, the water and the sky, all one flawless picture for her to enjoy. She pushed herself into a sitting position and took in her ruined dress.

"Oh what have I done? I didn't want my happily ever after at the cost of his! What shall I do now? I'm a wife who cannot make her husband happy. I've failed him." She said to the flowers. Trying to smile while she cried. The weather must have felt for her because just then it started to rain.

"Sophie?" She smiled. Now she was imaging his voice. She loved his voice and everything else about him. Everything he did seemed magical to her, even when he wasn't doing magic.

So she stood there and started humming trying to think of her next move.

_Feel the rain on your skin._

_No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in._

_No one else, no one else,_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_Live you life with arms wide open_

_The rest is still unwritten._

"Sophie?"

This time she knew the voice was real. She turned her head to see him standing there in the rain water falling from his bangs.

"Howl? What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."

He smiled and she felt herself melt right down to her toes. It was amazing the effect his smile had on her. Right at that moment he could ask her for anything and she would have promised it to him

"I was just about to say the same thing to you. Do you even know how ghastly pale being sick makes' me? I'd have to hide inside my room till I had my skin tone back."

"Dear me, you'd run me ragged."

"Hmmm. More then likely." He paused and leaned down to breathe her in. "What are you doing out here crying Sophie?"

She just looked at him before more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sophie! Tell me what's wrong? Please tell me what I have done to make you so upset! I promised you happily ever after . . . "

He never got to finish his sentence. Sophie leaned forward and stopped his mouth with hers. She kissed him till she had to stop for air. Then pulled back to take in the shocked look on his face.

While she was looking it seemed to her that the rain was turning into steam as it came toward them.

"Sophie?"

"I don't want a happily ever after at the cost of yours. If you're not happy with me Howl, please tell me. I know that I'm plain and boring and mess up your bathroom, so if you'd really rather not have married me . . . "

"Don't go any farther with that sentence. Is this what your upset about? You think I'd be happy without you? Where did you get an idea like that?"

She opened her mouth to answer then closed it again, her face the colour of a tomato.

"Sophie? I'm your husband. You can tell me anything no matter how scandalous it may seem, no matter how improper you think it would be. This is our place and no one but us is here. Just me and just you. I'm not going to frown at the things you say Sophie, so please just tell me."

"You'll think it's silly . . . "

"Nothing that causes you this much distress could be silly."

"It's just that youdon'ttreatmelikeawife." She rushed through the explanation hoping to make it less embarrassing that way. Howl just shook his head at her.

"Try again, and not in code this time."

Sophie stared at him for a minute trying to see if he was kidding her, but his eyes remained the steady serious blue as when she had first turned around.

"You don't treat me like a wife. I'm sure there's a reason for that and being tired is just making me silly, but some nights I have to wonder if you married me before you had time to get used to your heart and know what love was."

He stared at her for a long time before standing up, face unreadable.

"Come."

"Howl, I'm sorr . . . "

"Come. We're going to finish this up inside before we get sick." And with that he reached down and pulled her to her feet, heading for the house. Seeing no other choice Sophie gathered up her courage and followed him.

As soon as she walked through the doorway, he scooped her and whisked her up the stairs, when she next opened her eyes, they were standing in his bedroom.

"Howl, I really do trust that there's a reason, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's silly like I said before."

He just stood there looking at her.

"Howl?"

"Sit down, Sophie."

She nodded and went for the chair. Before she got there, she found herself spun around and landing on the bed.

"That's better. Now," he said as she tired to get up. "We're going to sit right here on the bed and discuss this like a couple. Agreed? Neither of us runs away till this is done."

"Agreed."

"Now, since you're the ones with the question I get to go first. Your right, I haven't been treating you like a wife, and yes there is a reason for it. Before when I was with girls, and I'm not going to lie and say there wasn't any other, there were. But I didn't have a heart before, they were just things to me, and your not. As a wizard your magic can also react to your feelings, anger, hate love . . . " he paused for a second. "Lust. All these things can make you lose control of your powers and have them go out of control, sometimes with bad results."

He reached out and lifted her face up so he could see the hope shining in her eyes.

"It would kill me if I hurt you Sophie. Some part of me would never recover, even if you did, I wouldn't. So making you, my proper wife seemed a little too much like tempting fate. I would like to believe me. I would. So let me suggest this to you. Why don't you sleep right here with me, and we'll see what kind of control I can keep? If that works out all right we'll go a little farther tomorrow night, and we'll keep going like that till your mine in every way that counts."

She smiled up at him.

"I'd like that. Nothing would make me happier then waking up to you." She smiled stood up and dropped her dress to the floor. She smiled at him shyly. "Now you, that way it's a true test."

Howl wasn't even listening. He was caught up in the beautiful sight before him. He reached out and took her hand.

"Turn in a circle for me. Let me see all of you Sophie."

She blushed, but did as asked, turning slowly in place for him, breath taking by the wonder in his voice.

"Wow. Sophie you're so beautiful. How could you ever have called yourself plain?"

At that she raised her eyes to meet his, having lowed them in embarrassment at his request. He was looking at her with such a primal joy in his eyes that it took her breath away.

"Howl?" she breathed. She didn't want to be the cause of pain for him, so she called out to make sure he was still in there.

"I'm here Sophie. And I think I'll be keeping my clothes tonight, thank you. There's no way I could keep control of myself with your body brushing against mine all night."

He stood up and got in on the other side of the bed, holding the blankets up so she could slide under them.

"Will you get any sleep like this?"

"I'm going to try, and Sophie? I'm sorry. I should have explained the situation to you right away and none of this would have happened."

"I love you Howl. More then life it's self."

"And I you. Which is saying something considering how much of a coward, I am. Now sleep love, or we'll both be too tired to do anything tomorrow."

"Good night Howell Jenkins."

He smiled at her voice in the dark, and tried to ignore the demands of his body as she curled up into him.

"Good night Mrs. Jenkins"

Okay again. Just the movie and the Fanfiction on this site. R&r please it makes the Fan world go round, flames are welcome I can always use a laugh, any problems let me know, I'm still not so good at this so, if I made a faux pas please tell me so I can fix it.


	3. Back on Track

Not mine though I would love to have a Howl of my very own. Anyone know where I could buy one? Still looking for a copy of the book so bare with me I still have only read the fan fiction and seen the movie.

Aub- thank you from your wonderful review. I really appreciated it. This chapter is for you because you thought there weren't enough stories about this out there.

Back on Track.

By/Par: Ja ne, Kat

It was quite late. That time of the day where the world holds, it's breath in between darkest night, turning into day. Howl wasn't quite sure what had awakened his normally peaceful sleep, but, something was tugging at the back of his brain. He slowly stopped to take in his surroundings. He was in his room in the castle, but, something was missing. He reached out to touch the warm, soft body that he had so fast become accustomed to being there, only to find her missing.

"Sophie?" He called out softly.

Could the fact that she was missing be what woke him up? No, he was sure it was something else. It felt almost like someone new had entered his castle, but, he couldn't detect anyone different in his home, and he had been looking all week since he'd first felt it. Shrugging, he got up to look for his lost wife.

O.o O.o

"Oh Calcifer, what am I going to do? We haven't even discussed stuff like this yet! What if he hates me? Or worse what if he runs? What would I do then? Never mind that, what should I do now? Oh Calcifer, you've known him longest, what should I do?"

The fire demon took in the woman crying softly at his hearth, to the light footsteps that had stopped on the stairs. Howl stood there, his blonde hair catching the light he was putting out. As of yet Sophie hadn't noticed his entrance.

"For starters your going to calm down Sophie, no one ever makes a good decision upset. So, come on take deep breaths for me. That's a good girl. Now let's start at the most important point, are you happy about it?"

"Of course! It's part of my job as a wife! I want to be a good wife to Howl, one he can be proud of! But sometimes he pulls some very strange idea's out of his head. Like the skirt he talked me into wearing one time. It came to my knees for goodness sake! Yet he took me through the black door to Wales, and everyone there seemed to think I was covering too much! So for all I know, in Wales it could be a bad thing, something that husbands don't bother with."

"Sophie? Does that sound like some thing Howl would do? Yes, there are times where he'll run away I'm sure, that's how he is, but for the most part I think he'll be happy. So, now we're back to the original question. Are you happy about it? I don't care what you think you're supposed to feel about it, I want to know what you actually feel about it."

He watched as she actually stopped to think about it, a smile crossing her face.

"You sound like Howl."

Then her face went dark, tears yet again collected in chocolate brown her eyes, her moonlight hair falling into her face, hiding whatever else he might have seen from view.

"I'm scared. What if I'm no good at it? What if something goes wrong? It's . . . "

Calcifer cut her off before she could say more.

"Sounds like Howl's looking for you." He said and Howl melted himself into darkness to avoid being seen.

"Oh bother." She said standing up fast and wiping her eyes. "Do I look normal Calcifer? Silly question of course I don't."

Howl backed into their room and made it sound like he was getting out of bed.

"Sophie?" he called loud enough she'd hear him, but not loud enough to wake everyone up. If there was an audience she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her.

"Down here, Howl. I'll be right up."

He snorted. _So, his little mouse was hoping he'd go back to sleep and forget about it._ He stood up and started down stairs.

"That's okay. What are you doing down here so late at night Sophie?" He asked trying for innocent, as he came down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you." She said. He snorted elegantly again. His mouse was a terrible liar, a fact he had pointed out on more then one occasion.

"Is that so?" He let the words hang in the air. She nodded her head.

"I really didn't want to worry you with this-"

"That's not what you said. You said you didn't want to wake me up. What could you possibly be worried about that, your HUSBAND, isn't important enough to share with you?"

"It's not like that at all, it just-"

"She was trying to figure out how to tell you something Howl. She wanted it to be a surprise and asked for my advice." Calcifer tossed out coming to her rescue.

"Yes! That's right."

"Well the surprise is ruined now, so why don't you tell me? No time like the present, my little mouse always says. Besides. If it was making you cry, I'd really like to know. I don't like nasty surprises."

Sophie's face went white at those words and he knew he'd said something wrong. What that was, he had no clue but Calcifer would blast it into him later he was sure.

"Sophie? Honest, I was trying to cheer you up. Now please tell me what's wrong?"

Tears fell down her face like rain. Going sliver to match what he thought was starlight in her hair, and to hell with what Calcifer thought.

"Sophie?" Calcifer said softly. "Go on. You normally have so much courage. Lets see it here. You can do it. You have just as much spark as I do." He said trying to look calming.

"I. . . I ca . . . I can't!" she sobbed. "Honest Howl, don't make me tell you right now. Please? I'll tell you in the morning but not right now."

Howl took in the woman, and saw the fear that he'd felt for so long coming off of her in waves. This wasn't like his Sophie. HIS Sophie faced down all her fears, usually with a broom.

"Fine at day break then." He relented. "But for now come here little mouse." He reached out and pulled her down onto his lap in front of Calcifer. "We shall wait right here for sunrise in the garden. Sound fair?"

Head still down. She nodded, looking miserable.

"So?" Calcifer asked, "what shall we do till them? I know! Let me tell you about some of the pranks' Howl and I pulled before we left Madame Suliman."

"Oh no." Howl moaned but Calcifer gave him a look and went strait on to tell Sophie about some of the more embarrassing moments of his life.

O.O o.o

Hours later she was smiling and laughing again. She had made them tea and had pulled biscuits from somewhere. She had returned the favour to Howl by telling some of the things her younger siblings had pulled on her mother when they were younger. She hadn't because as eldest she was required to be well-behaved, and was usually helping out when all the fun was going on.

He looked to the window to see the sun start to come up.

"It's sunrise Sophie."

Just like a switch had been tossed, she went back to being afraid.

"I-"

"No little mouse. Your slithering time is up. This time I'm going to put my foot down and insist you tell me what's wrong."

She nodded and went for the front door, expertly turning the handle to pink. The door opened for her and she looked out into their garden. Pausing she turned back to him.

"Coming Howl?" then she stopped to smile at Calcifer. "Thank you Calcifer." With that she went out the door.

"Calcifer?" he asked suddenly afraid as well.

Calcifer, it seemed, knew him to well.

"Don't blow this Howl. Be happy. Just be happy. Even if you're not, look happy. Please Howl I'm trusting you not to break her heart. She's given us back so much, do this one thing for her and try to help her through this. She's afraid and has every right to be. So for once you're going to have to help her. You're going to have to be strong for HER. Think you can manage that? Anything negative about it you can talk to me about later, but please don't ruin this for her. Help her enjoy it."

"Calcifer your scaring me." Howl told him, looking out into the meadow where Sophie was standing.

"Good. Maybe you'll take something serious for a change."

Howl nodded and started out.

"I won't let you down on this one Calcifer."

O.O o.o

Sophie heard her heartbeat race as the door closed. With the magic in her she felt that flare again as her fear of what Howl would do rose.

"Sophie? You're scaring Calcifer and I. I'm starting to think you're not happy here."

She would have smiled if she hadn't been so tense.

"No Howl. That's not it. I love it here. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else ever."

"Good because this is always your home. You are free to come and go as often as you like and stay here as long as you like. In fact the longer the better."

"Try to remember you said that when you hate me."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? You're the most wonderful, perfect beautiful being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and being saved by. Nothing could make me hate you."

"Howl . . . I'm pregnant. I'm going to have your baby." And with that her courage seemed to have fled for her eyes found the ground again.

Howl felt like a light had gone off inside of him. A baby. They were going to have a baby. He picked her up and spun her around.

"That's great! Wonderful! Are we really pregnant? How could you think I'd hate you for that? I think it's wonderful Sophie. Though I'm not sure what kind of father I'd be, but, I'm more then willing to give it a shot."

"You're really happy about this? Please don't lie to me. I want the truth."

"Of course I'm happy, aren't you?"

"I'm scared. What if I'm not a good mother. What if it's a wizard? I can fell its life go through me when I'm afraid." Her eyes were clouding over again. "It's a whole person inside me. One I don't know! One I'm responsible for. What am I going to do?"

At this point Howl placed his hand over her mouth. She looked up at him with tear bright eyes, and felt that thing that had been haunting him flare up inside her. No wonder he could feel someone new but not find it.

"You're going to let me ask you a very important question. Do you want this Baby? Where I'm from in Wales there are doctors that can . . . remove it for you before it's even born. No one would ever know it had existed but Calcifer, you and I."

He watched as the news went across her face and made it blank. He was starting to sweat. Why wouldn't Sophie want to have their baby? Did she regret marrying him? He had made the offer and would go through with it, but, now that he had felt that life and knew what it was he really didn't want to. He wanted to be able to hold that strength, and see what it looked like. Would it have Sophie's silver hair or his dark blue hair? It was a wizard, if he could feel it, there was no way it wasn't. At the moment though he had to convince his wife that he could be a good father and keep it in her.

"Would that make you happy?" she asked voice empty. It was scary he thought, that she could sound so cold about that tiny life. A life she had helped make.

"This isn't about me. It's about you. I want to know what you want to do. If you want to be rid of it, then fine, it's your body and your decision. I will never mention it again or think less of you for it." He said trying to sound like the heart she had giving back to him wasn't breaking at the thought.

"This removal would . . . kill it wouldn't it?" she asked still cold and empty.

"That's correct. It wouldn't survive the procedure." _Please say no, Sophie!_ Howl yelled in his head.

She must have been feeling something, because it flared to life again. Warm and calming, it slowed her pulse back down to normal.

She turned to him and he felt his own power start to leak out, with his fear of what she would say, wind rushing threw the flowers and shooting petals up into the air.

"It's so warm and fluttery just like your heart was. It keeps trying to help me calm down, even though it doesn't know me, it wants to help me, wants me to feel better. I really couldn't kill someone Howl, not for any reason. I'd like to try and be a parent. I was just so worried about what you'd do that I guess I projected my fears onto you. You were happy about it and I ruined it for you. I'm sorry."

"_Cariad,_ don't be. Every mother must feel that same fear. A totally different and alien life is sharing your body. You're allowed to be afraid and emotional, but please next time don't shut me out. I married you. I took a vow to share your troubles with you. So, that's what I will do."

"Howl?" she asked voice small again, the life in her flaring to remind her she wasn't alone. "Would you really have taken me to Wales and let me kill it?"

He took a deep breath.

"I made the offer knowing that you **could**say yes. Having made the offer I would have gone through with it if that had been your choice, if that had been what you really wanted. Would I have been happy about it? No. I want to try and be a parent, one much better then mine were, or hell, even yours were. I want all of our children to know that each of them is important, that they all have the same rights. I want to have a baby with you, and more then one if you're willing. Don't worry about what kind of mother you'll be _cariad,_ Markl will tell you, you're the best mother in the world. We'll have to let him know he's also considered as one of our children. Would you be willing to adopt Markl, Sophie?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Everything you've just said sounds wonderful to me Howl. Will you promise me something?"

"Anything. The moon if you asked. You've given me so much _cariad_ and this is the best thing ever. The moon seems a small thing, compared to all the others."

"No, I don't want the moon. I want you to promise to be there if I ever, doubt us as parents again. To remind me that Markl came out okay and only you were there with him for the first part."

"That is a promise I will gladly make. Over and over again if you need me too, and you have a tenant to remind you when I can't be there. Now I have one last question for you. Do you want to know whether it's a girl or a boy?"

"You can tell!" Sophie asked, delight plain on her face. Happy about her news for the first time.

"Magic is a wonderful thing sometimes. Yes, I can tell."

"Yes, please. I would love to know.

He concentrated and slowly pushed his magic into the part of her where their child lay. Slowly so as not to disturb it and accidently have it hide from him and hurt itself, but to his surprise, power came back to him reached out and tired to help his nerves too. A mixture of his controlled magic and Sophie's wild magic. It reached out and wrapped them all together. It sent a thought at him.

_Are you my daddy?_

Howl concentrated on sending back to that voice that was fainter then the wind.

**Yes.**

_Why are you making mommy worried? She's making us sick and she doesn't eat enough anyway._

**I'll be there from now on to make sure she eats enough for both of you.**

_All of us?_

**All of you?**

_Yes. There are two of us, and if she doesn't start eating I'll be all alone in here._ _Just me._ _Will you save us? Mommy can't hear me._

**I will do everything in my power to save you.**

_One more thing Daddy. When the other one wakes up, Mommy will be the one to hear. Only I can talk to you. There's something evil coming for us and Mommy_. _Make sure to take care of us all right?_

**You have my word I will save all of you. You're all very important to me. You're my family.**

_I'm glad you finally heard me. I've been trying for so long. Good night Daddy. I'm tired._

**Sleep well.**

Howl came back to his body to find Sophie looking at him worriedly.

"There's two. One can talk to me and the other will be able to talk to you. You have to eat more, or the smallest one won't make it. Okay Sophie?"

"Two?"

"Yup! Twins."

"Twins? What are they?" Sophie said wonderment on her face.

"They are---------"

O.O o.o

I'm evil! Your going to be left in the dark! Just so that you have a reason to come back and check the next one shot. Yes they do all run together if you want to read them all but each works as it's own Story I like to think.

Anyway I'll see you next time.

Ja ne!

Kat


	4. A Father's Choice

Aub- please don't worry there is no such thing as a review that's too long. as long as it's all constructive. and full of some nice things too. please i look foreward to reading your review. i'm waiting for your response to this chapter.

and to everyone else . . . THANK YOU. I love that you all thought i was evil! but i answered all the questions. :) woot go me

WARNING- this is long.

doesn't belong to me by the way.

O.Oo.o

A father's choice.

A father.

The word kept going threw his head. He was going to be a father, twins, a boy and a girl. Should he tell his family? He hadn't told Megan that he was getting married, why should he tell her she was going to be an aunt? Besides he had told Sophie that his family never wanted to see him again, which wasn't exactly untrue.

"Calcifer are you up?" Howl called down to his life time companion.

"Yea, I'm up. Between you and Sophie I never seem to have time for anything anymore. What's your problem?"

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yes Howl, I knew that before you did."

"Should I tell my family?"

"Huh? Why would you do that? You haven't spoken to them in so long they probably think you're dead. So leave it be. Life is working for us right now Howl, and anytime your family has been involved they've ruined that somehow."

"But they are still my family. Sophie told her sister Lettie, and she's giving Sophie a baby shower. I want to give my family a chance. One last chance to be happy for me. I know that your right and they will more then likely ruin this for me, but, if I don't tell them I'll always wonder what would have happened. Besides what will I tell the children when they ask why they only have family on their mother's side? Sorry I was too scared to go and tell your other one you existed?"

"Howl, please at least wait till they are born . . . "

"So I can show up looking like I knocked some girl up and need to be bailed out of trouble again? That would go over really well. It would ruin Sophie in my sister's eyes. Megan would refer to her as some awful things. Things that Sophie hasn't done a thing to earn. I'd like to tell them before I take Sophie to meet them. That way if things go badly, I won't have to take Sophie somewhere that will only cause her pain."

"If you have to do this Howl, and I want you to remember that I said it was a dumb idea, then go first like you said. Those people are horrible and Sophie shouldn't have to put up with them if they can't be civil."

"I'll go tomorrow during the day. You'll cover for me won't you?"

"Yes, I'll cover for you. Howl be careful. Those people made you want to lose your heart once already . . . and this time you have so much more to lose."

"I'll remember Calcifer. Thanks."

O.Oo.o

"Calcifer? Where's Howl gone? I haven't seen him all day. We're supposed to go down and buy clothes to wear to our meeting tomorrow. For him, Markl and I."

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow Sophie?" Markl asked running down to breakfast.

"A surprise. One that we thought you ought to have proper clothes for."

"Really? Can we go without Master Howl? He already has so many nice clothes and I promise to take good care of you and the babies while we're out. I'll make sure you eat enough, and take rest breaks so you don't walk too much. Please can we go?"

"Yea Sophie." Calcifer called out. "Seems like a good idea to me. Besides Howl will probably be back before you are and you can yell at him then."

"Well all right. Go up and put your street clothes on then, Markl."

"Yea." The boy yelled running up the stairs.

"Calcifer, will you remind Howl if he does get back before us that he needs normal clothes, I don't think the fact that he's Wizard Howl is going to impress these people."

"I'll tell him Sophie. He went to face up to the thing that scares him most. His family. And when he asks, I didn't tell you. But he wanted to do it before the twins were born and while you were still well enough to travel."

"He went . . . "

"Yup."

"All by himself?"

"He's working hard at not being so afraid Sophie. I think he really just wanted to test himself. Those people are the reason he gave up his heart. You be careful too. You're the Wizard Howl's wife and anyone that still has anything against him will do it through you. Make sure to keep the ring on that he gave you the first time. I can find you with it. It goes two ways."

"I'll be careful Calcifer. Thank you."

_Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you nervous all the sudden?_

Sophie smiled as her little boys voice went through her mind.

Nothings wrong, William. Something just occurred to me. Are you all right in there?

_Yes, I was just wondering. Good night._

"I'm ready Sophie! Can we go for lunch while we're out too?"

"Sure Markl that sounds like fun."

O.Oo.o

Howell stood looking up at and the brown and yellow building. It looked so nice and peaceful from the outside, and only Sophie could make him go in there. He was standing on the porch about to knock when the door opened for him and his nephew's smiling face peeked through the crack.

"Uncle Howell! Hi! Mom's not felling very well right now, but if you give me a sec I'll run up and tell her you're here."

"Thanks Neil."

The boy nodded and ran off, yelling MOM as he went. Minutes later a dark haired woman, came down the stairs, looking at him like he was the plague coming personally to knock at her door.

"Good day Megan. May I come in?"_ Might as well try to be polite. _He offered his sibling a smile and tried to look innocent.

"Why? What do you want this time? I have no money for you Howell so you might as well go before my husband comes back. He won't take kindly to you shadowing our doorway again."

"Mom!" Neil exclaimed from the inside. "I want to see him. I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't have seen him today. The only time you see him is when he wants something. So come on Howl spit it out, what are you after this time? Money? A hiding place? Jewelry? Any of the above? Or maybe some of the Heirlooms that Mom left us? What could it possibly be this time? My heart? You've broken it enough time's already Howell. I refuse to bother with you anymore. Please leave."

"I didn't come here for anything Megan. I just came here to tell you something."

"That you have pissed of the mob finally and their out for you so tell them we don't know you?"

"Nothing like that. I came to see if you cared enough to listen to what I have to tell you. Since you don't, I'll just leave. I promise not to shadow your doorway anymore Mrs. Fairchild."

With that he turned and left.

"Screw this!" Neil yelled and bolted past his mother and out the door to follow his uncle.

"Neil! Come back here!" Megan called but he ignored her and ran to his uncle's side.

"Uncle Howell? You really did break Mom's heart. She wept for days the last time you left. She was so upset that she miscarried the sister I was supposed to have. So I can understand why she's a little grumpy with you. She didn't just lose you last time. She lost a child too. Can you understand that?"

Howell turned to take in his nephew, at 14 he was smarter then Howl would ever be. Braver too, he'd followed his uncle knowing he'd be in trouble when he went home.

"I came to tell Megan that I finally married. My wife's name is Sophie. We're expecting twins in the spring. I came to tell her that she doesn't have to worry for me anymore. I finally found someone who makes me happy who gave me back the world and so much more. We own a flower shop. So I saved up and came over here on a plane to see if your mother wanted to be part of my life. But I guess I ruined that. Tell you mom I'm sorry, okay?"

"Am I really going to have cousins? How long have you been married to this lady? Will you bring her to meet us?"

"No, I'm sorry Neil but I'm not going to bring her here. I'll send you pictures of your cousins if you want them but I don't think you'll ever meet them. I'm sorry I'm such a bad uncle to you. Wish me luck as a father okay?" Howl felt his feelings slip a little and a gust of wind rushed down the street.

"Uncle Howell calm down. Your making the winds blow."

"What?" Howl said turning to look at his nephew in disbelief.

"You make the wind. I believe in magic and when you're around sometimes I see you do it. Is Sophie, sorry, Aunt Sophie a wizard too?"

"She could be if I trained her. You could be too but, you'd have to do as I did and give up all of this."

Neil looked thoughtful for a second before his face fell and he gave an answer to his Uncle's unspoken question.

"No, I couldn't do that. I don't think Mom would ever recover from losing both you and I, and since you've already made your choice, I guess that mines already picked."

"You're a good person Neil. Much better then I'll ever be. Thank you for thinking of my sister."

The boy smiled up at him.

"Hey she's my mom. I figure I owe her more then you."

"Neil!"

They both turned to see Megan running down the street, panic on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Yes Mom."

"What do you think your doing! I called you seven times already, and I don't know how many times I have told you to stay away from your Uncle."

"He's your brother and for once I think you should listen to him. He has good news. News you'll want to hear."

"How dare you talk to me that way? March straight home right now and go to bed! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"

"Why? Scared I might be right and this might be your only chance to make up with uncle Howell?" the boy shot back before running down the street toward his home.

"He's a really great kid Megan. And I know it's not my place but maybe you were a little hard on him."

"Like you'd know! You've never cared for family in your entire life, so don't tell me how to run mine! Now, since it was such an big deal to Neil, what did you come here for?"

For the first time that day Howell smiled.

"I came to tell you that I've been gone all these years because I'm a wizard and went to train. Neil is one too so you might want me to teach him control. Also I'm here to tell you that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm married and have been for about five months. My wife and I are expecting twins. I wanted to know if you'd like me and mine to be a part of your life. If you decide to hold up this card and call out my name in your heart. I'll hear you and come running."

And with that he vanished and Megan was left staring at the spot where he'd been standing wondering if he was telling the truth, and how to patch things up with her son.

O.Oo.o

Howl fell in the door. No one was there to notice him, so, he sank to the floor in defeat.

"I killed my niece. How can I be a father with another child's death on my hands?" his chest started to hurt. He put his hands over it to hold it in, but, it leaked out his eyes falling to the floor and marking it.

"Howl?" Calcifer called from the hearth. "What happened? I told you they would screw it up!"

"No Calcifer. I screwed it up. I screwed my sister up and killed her baby. How can I face Sophie like this?"

"Umm yea, about Sophie."

"Where is she?"

"She and Markl went to Kingsbury. To get him clothes for tomorrow. Prince Justin showed up as they went and he volunteered to escort them. The problem is she hasn't come back yet. It's almost dark Howl, can you please fall apart later? After you find Sophie and Markl?"

"They went out, without me?" Howl said quietly.

"Your interview to have the papers signed to adopt Markl is tomorrow. It isn't like she could wait till you got back. She was on my radar till about 30 minutes ago, then something blocked it. I was out looking but I felt you come back and thought I should get you to help look. It could just be that they went to dinner outside the range of the spell."

"In Suliman's city? Do you really believe that?"

"No, I think Suliman has her, which means you should hear from the evil woman herself anytime. Sophie should be safe. You wouldn't do what she wanted if she hurt Sophie."

"Dammit just what I needed! Well, lets go."

_**Howell! Please, I believe you. Please come quick! I need you! Neil is in trouble. Please, I beg you to have enough love for me still left to come and save my son!**_

"Shit! Megan just summoned me. Something about Neil being in trouble. I can't leave them hanging either, not after I was responsible for the death of one of her children already. Calcifer go and look for Sophie, Markl or even Prince Justin any should be able to help us. Find out what's going on. This is way too convenient to be a coincidence. I'm going to go and help Megan."

O.Oo.o

Howell wasted no time he went through the black door and then teleported to his sister living room. The scene in front of him was not good. Garth lay on the floor, bleeding from a gash in his head, Megan was on the floor behind Neil and held there by the ice that wiped through the room. Neil was standing magic pouring off of him forcing people back from his family. The only person unaffected by the ice and wind was himself, Neil and Suliman. She sat in her chair smirking at her younger opponent, like he was a very fat mouse she had just caught in her trap. Howl reached out and took control of the wind, Neil fought him for it, but, saw his uncle out of the corner of his eye. Howl took the power that his nephew had already gathered and added his own to it. Tossing the lot at Suliman's smiling face.

He reached his nephew as the chair started to right its self.

"Neil, I'm going to send you and your mother to a door. I don't care who you think it belongs to it will take you to my house. Take your mother there and make yourself comfortable, if the fire moves listen to him. Got it? Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Uncle Howell. I will do my best. Are you going to bring my dad?"

"Yes. I'll be right behind you. There's just something I have to say to that lady first."

The boy nodded at him and grabbed his mother's hand. Howl pictured where he wanted them to go and whispered the spell. After grabbing his brother-in-law he turned to Suliman.

"If I find out that my wife and apprentice happen to be your guests, I will make sure that you regret laying a hand on them for as long as you live, which won't be long after I'm done with you."

And with that he phased out. Falling threw his door again.

O.Oo.o

Sophie took in the suite of rooms the three of them had been giving to share. Markl had fallen into an exhausted sleep a few minutes ago. He'd been concentrating so hard on hold a shield spell around Sophie's middle that he'd just passed out. He was so upset at himself for not being able to protect her liked he'd promised Calcifer.

Justin was sitting in a chair in front of her that way he was the first target if they came to the room. Her chair had been put into a corner beside the windows, hidden by the shadows the moon made. No one was taking chances with their adversary. She was too clever and cunning to underestimate. They all knew that she was the one Suliman wanted. The biggest prize in her battle of wits with Howl. If they were lucky though Suliman didn't yet know Sophie was as of now an even bigger prize. Hurting Howl's children would be a wonderful threat. Sophie rested her hands on her middle and concentrated on being calm.

_Mommy? Why are you so afraid? And what is the black stuff surrounding you?_

Don't worry about it William. Mommy won't let anything happen to you. You two have to play it low. Don't try to help Mommy. There's someone who would like to hurt you if they knew about you.

_Are you sure Mommy?_

Yes. Be very still and quiet and good. Mommy is doing everything she can to get you out of here safely.

_Be careful Mommy._

Sophie concentrated on looking unafraid. A knock came on their door. Justin moved in front of Sophie, who had moved in front of Markl. A guard stood highlighted by the light in the hall.

"Announcing her Ladyship, His Majesty's Royal Wizard, Madame Suliman." He bowed to the doorway as he moved aside.

The chair came to rest just in the doorway.

"Well, well. Mrs. Jenkins I assume you are now called? Your husband and his family are certainly full of surprises. He managed to escape, interesting though, he went to save his family instead of looking for you?" her eyes landing on Sophie.

"As smart as my husband is, he would have known that if I wasn't home by now that something was stopping me from coming. The only person who would do that is you! Since you must want something from him, he knew that I was more then likely safe. You can take you seeds of doubt and toss them out the window for all I care. When my husband gets he here will make you regret ever forcing us out of the market and detaining us here against our will!"

"I'm sure he will try. Your highness? Your father was most displeased to hear that you had been found off gallivanting with another man's wife, so, as of now you are no longer his son and your sister will succeed him as heir. I though that you might want to know that little piece of information. Breakfast will be brought up for you at 9:00 tomorrow. I'll make sure to send extra for you Mrs. Jenkins. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the bundle your carrying. You are hear by confined to these rooms. I'll see you after I've spoken with Wizard Howl. Have a good night everyone."

The door closed leaving the room in silence.

O.Oo.o

"Uncle Howell? Will my dad be okay?" Neil asked as his uncle's form stopped glowing.

"He's fine Neil, Megan, just the bump on his head knocked him out. Now where is Calcifer? How long does it take to go and see if that woman has Sophie?"

"Umm, Howell? Who is Sophie?" Megan asked. A little distracted by the fact that her brother had just pulled rooms for them out of thin air. And had forbidden them from going upstairs for anything but the bathroom. Just then the mini dial Howl had added to the door spun to green and Heen walked in from the wastes.

"Oh wow! Uncle Howell, you have a dog? What's his name? Can I pet him?" Neil asked.

"His name his Heen and you'll have to ask him if you can pet him. He's part of my family not a pet."

"But Uncle Howell? Aren't we your family?" Neil asked. Looking at him. The temperature in the room dropped.

"Neil!" Howl yelled causing the boy to jump and the room to warm up. "Be careful! You have to always be aware of what you're feeling. What if you had been at school and frozen one of the other children? Yes, you're my Family, by blood. Heen is part of the family that was pieced together for me by Sophie. Hell I was supposed to be going and adopting my apprentice today."

"Why? Were we not good enough?" Megan asked, as upset by the conversation as her son had been.

A warm gust of wind came from the fire place and a glowing red . . . thing landed in the hearth.

"Howell! Something's broken into your house!" Megan yelled.

"I, Mrs. Fairchild, am not I thing. I am a scary and powerful fire-demon. Your family that seems to care so much about Howl now, was the thing that drove him to give his heart up to me! I had it for years while we slowly died. Sophie gave it back to him, she loved him no matter what, and she'd seen his bird form. You guys, couldn't be bothered with him because he was withdrawn, different and knew things he shouldn't have. Too bothersome for such a busy and important family, and a stain on its reputation. Some family you are."

"This isn't the time to point fingers' Calcifer. Just tell me what you know about Sophie."

"Lettie said that as they were leaving her shop a bunch of Palace Guards came up to talk to the Prince. After a brief exchange, during which Markl seemed to be muttering under his breath, they forcefully took them all away, a guard dragging Markl by the collar of his shirt."

"Perfect just what I needed, another person to save. If they forced the Prince to come, he must have become expandable to them, and Sophie won't forgive me if I leave him there." This seemed to make Howl remember something, because he turned to his sister. "I humbly ask your forgiveness for my role in the death of you unborn child."

"I made myself sick Howell not you. I should have been use to your disappearing act by then, it was no fault of yours. You don't need my forgiveness."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Howell. Now tell me what's going on here and what we can do to help? And who the hell is Sophie?"

O.Oo.o

Sophie was on last watch, when her stomach violently rolled, forcing her to run past Justin's half sleeping form into the bathroom, where she was promptly sick.

"Oh no. Not here. Not now. Suliman will have a hay day if not only am I pregnant but pregnant enough to have morning sickness."

"Sophie?" Justin called. "Are you all right in there?"

"Yes Justin. Just some morning sickness. I'll be out soon. Warn me if you hear Suliman's men coming and I'll try to pull myself together."

"As you wish."

O.Oo.o

"You got married and didn't bother inviting me?"

"You would have had to come here. If I had told you about this, you would have locked me up and I never would have been able to come home! Sophie and Calcifer would have had to come and save me, and I already owe my life to my wife, I don't know what else I can owe her."

"Did she ask for anything?"

"Don't even go there Megan. She's too nice and proper and just too Sophie to ask for anything."

"Uncle Howell? I don't feel well." Neil managed to get out before falling over.

"Dammit! Calcifer heat up some water, he used up too much of himself we have to get him warm. Where did we put that potion from the time Markl did this?"

"Above the cupboard Howl, beside the fridge." The Witch of the Waste said walking in from the flower shop. "Sophie keeps all the healing potions that you make there, along with bandages. By the way, where is Sophie? Her mother was here to ask her about the twins baby shower, but I was forced to tell her I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning. I believe she went shopping in Kingsbury. Did that woman finally make her move? She really couldn't have picked a better time, what with Sophie expecting and all."

"What do you know about this?"

"Sophie's mother didn't seem surprised to hear that no one knew where her daughter was. It was almost like she expected it."

"You think her mother traded her daughter for the life she has again."

"Why Howl, your getting to be so perceptive now that you have your heart back."

"Thank you. I think Sophie's mother is as good a place to start looking for what Suliman wants as anywhere. Calcifer! Do you want to be the one to go and scare up some answers or shall I? "

"It will be my pleasure to make her remember that there are some things that you don't do to family. Right after I heat up water" and with that he got to running it.

"Gran, this is my nephew Neil, and he used too much of himself. If you would be kind enough to watch him, while you wait here for Suliman's messenger, I'd greatly appreciate it I know you still have basic magic."

"Why certainly. I've never had an apprentice before. Warm the child up Howl and I'll start."

Howl took his nephew and the witch upstairs to the bathroom so the Witch of the Waste could keep watch on his nephew. Howl left them like that and ran upstairs to the room he shared with Sophie. As soon as he'd married her, he'd thrown out all of the toys that had been there. Claimed he'd never need them to make him feel better again. He had Sophie for that. He wished he'd have kept one now. He had no Sophie and his house, his life, his magic seemed empty without her. He laid down in their bed and found that her scent was still on the pillows. He smiled and with that tiny piece of her keeping him calm fell asleep.

O.Oo.o

Sophie watched as the breakfast try was brought up and left in the door. There was a wide assortment of foods, bacon, eggs, muffins and other wonderful smelling things. It almost looked to good to be true so Sophie waited till Markl woke up to ask what she wanted to know.

"Good morning Sophie."

"Good morning Markl. Do you know how to find out if food is poisoned?"

"Umm, I don't think Master Howl ever showed me a spell like that. I do know one that will cleanse food and drink, I can try that on breakfast if you like. He wanted me to learn that first, because you should never trust anything an enemy gives you. I can't cast the spell without changing the taste of the food. Not good enough with my magic yet. Sometimes it makes the food better sometimes it makes it worse."

"If it's not too much trouble, would you try for us please?"

Markl nodded. Of course he would try. He was the one in charge of keeping Sophie safe. It was he who had begged to go without Master Howl. If not for him they would all be safe. So he gathered what little of his magic had recharged and used to take out any impurities that might have been in the food.

"Okay, it's safe to eat now. Though I don't know how it will taste."

"Thank you for your hard work Markl." Sophie said leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Anytime Sophie." He said as he sat down to eat. All in all he'd done all right. There was just this sense that something was missing from the meal. But it wasn't so bad you couldn't eat it. He was pleased with the magic that he'd been pulling off. If Master Howl heard, he might even agree to teach him a new spell!

O.Oo.o

Howl woke up four hours later. The witch told him Neil was fine, but hadn't woken up yet. Howl nodded, his body was doing like Howl's, sleeping to recharge the power that he'd used.

Megan was sitting in her son's room watching him sleep.

"Megan?"

"He really is magic, isn't he? I don't mean any of the showy stuff either. To me just the fact that he IS, is magic to me. A part of me that will carry on long after I'm gone. I told Garth what happened. He's downstairs trying to figure out how to make breakfast. He thought that since you saved us the least we can do is try not to be a bother while you try and help your wife. I'd really like to meet her. Anyone who can make my brother not only happy but act grown up, must have the most powerful magic."

"And what magic would that be?" Howl asked wanting to hear what his sister would say.

"The magic of a loving heart. The kind that accepts everything and helps it grow."

Howl laughed.

"A mother's heart Calcifer called it."

"What can we do to help Howell?"

"Help?"

"Get your wife back. I want to meet her."

"I don't know. I don't know what Suliman wants from me. Not that it matters she can pretty much ask me for anything and for Sophie and Markl back and I would hand it over."

_Daddy? There is black stuff all around us. And Mommy isn't getting enough food in_._ She keeps getting rid of it. She's trying to eat, and there's a white glow-y thing between_ _William and I and the black stuff. But the glow-y thing is getting weaker. The voice in it is getting fainter_, _weaker, more tired. Mommy told us not to help her. She said we should be quiet and good. Should we Daddy?_

**If that's what Mommy** **said then do that for now. Oh and Mika? Remember Daddy loves you and is trying everything in his power to get you back. Tell Daddy when the Glow-y thing is gone.**

_Okay Daddy. But hurry, please._

"Howell?"

"Sorry Megan. I had an important message to take. Mika was telling me what was going on."

"Mika?"

"My children are both powerful mage's, as there are right now. Mika and William can talk to us from where they are. Don't ask. I'm sure how it works myself. I have to get them back and fast. Did Calcifer come home yet?"

"Yes he's down stairs arguing with Garth."

"Calcifer, just let the man make breakfast!" Howl yelled down the stairs.

"But Howl . . . "

"I don't care let them make food and stuff it will give them something to do. Markl is trying to keep a shield up around the twins. Any clue what that means?"

Calcifer seemed to shrink.

"That we're running out of time. If he keeps channeling without break he'll use his soul up eventually and he'll die."

"I think it's time I paid that woman a visit. As the most powerful wizard in Ingary, she should be reminded that there are limits to how nice I can be. Megan, you, garth and Neil stay here don't leave the house for any reason. Calcifer can keep you safe in here. The last thing I need is more hostages. Gran will teach Neil basic magic when he wakes up. That should keep you all busy till I come back."

"You have a plan?"

"Kind of. But I don't like the fact that I could blow up in my face."

O.Oo.o

As Howl walked toward the palace every guard in the place moved as far out of his way as they could. It could have been due to the fact that he'd vaporized the ten guards that had been standing outside the gate with a wave of his hand, and he'd made it look easy.

He walked right past her waiting room to the gardens where she always saw her guests.

After five minutes of making him wait she rolled in looking quite smug.

"Well, well. Howl what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you till at least tomorrow. I also expected you to take out a lot more guards. So shall we get right down to business, or will you allow me to congratulate you on not only being married but on being a father also?"

"You can if you choose but in the end I'm here for my wife and my apprentice. If you would send someone to go get them. I'll take the prince too while I'm here."

"Now Howl do you really expect me to just hand them over? After all the trouble I went through to get them? Please let's not be silly. I have something you want, so you must offer me something in return."

"What could you possibly want with me? I thought you had decided that I wasn't worth your time or effort."

"True but you still have such an amazing talent. Let me put it to you this way. You can either agree to becoming my apprentice again and taking over for me, or I will keep your wife till she's had her two darling babies and then send her home to you empty handed. And your two children can be my new apprentice's. I promise to raise them like my own. I'll teach them to call me mom."

Howl was left speechless for a moment. He almost laughed at her when her words sank in. She couldn't feel the twins power! She thought he was the bigger catch. He swallowed for a minute. He wanted to enjoy this last moment before he gave himself to the witch again.

"Is that your only stipulation? You will release all your prisoners and NEVER bother then again if I become your apprentice again? Children included? On your power?"

"On my power I will release your wife Sophie, your apprentice Markl, Prince Justin and the two children and never meddle in their lives again. So long as you're my apprentice and after that as long as you stay on as the royal wizard. Fair enough trade? All of them for you? Your word on your power?"

"I will agree to be your STUDENT and to become the royal wizard after you so long as our deal withstands."

She smiled and he felt chilled.

"I expect you here first thing Monday morning." With that she snapped her fingers and his family and him were outside the palace gates. He took them all in.

Justin stood in a fighting stance in front of Sophie who had Markl shielded with her body. He laughed and reached down to feel her weight in his arms. To know she was real.

_Daddy? Why did you do what that woman wanted? She stole us. You shouldn't have to give her anything!_

Sophie gasped clutching her stomach in pain.

"Howl?" she gasped out, the heat in her belly worring her and hurting her all at once.

"Shhh love. It's all right. I'll make it all right."

**Mika! Calm down, your causing your mother a great deal of pain and distress. Learn to control your temper. Besides all of you mean more to me then anything else.**

_I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have to give up pieces of yourself for us. It's not fair and it's not right._

**I want to be able to protect you Mika.** **That's what father's do.** **What they will always do giving the choice.**

_Someday I'm going to save you too, Daddy._

**You already have.**

"There _Cariad_ do you fell better now?"

"Yes thank you. Can we go home now? I would like nothing more then to get a proper nights sleep in our own bed."

"Anything for you."

Closing his eyes he sent them all back to his house.

O.Oo.o

Megan watched as people were suddenly in the living room. Her brother smiled and put his finger over his mouth. They all stayed quiet. In his arms he held a tiny slip of a girl, she didn't look a day more than 16. She had star light hair and a slightly protruding belly.

"Megan, Garth and Neil, I'd like for you to meet my wife. Sophie." He smiled down at her for a second with a look close to wonder. Megan didn't see anything unusually about the girl, other then her hair colour. Certainly she wasn't the type of girl her brother normally went after.

"And this is my apprentice Markl," he said indicating to another sleeping bundle held by a blonde haired man. "And the man carrying him in prince Justin. My wife's friend."

"Justin. This is my sister Megan and her husband Garth and the other almost sleeping body is my nephew Neil."

"It is my great pleasure to meet you all. I hope you will have a pleasant stay in my country."

"Nice to meet you." They said at the same time. Garth moving up to stand with his wife.

"I'd never have imagined that the great and powerful Wizard Howl would have come from the mundane world. But you are welcome here, I'm sure."

"Justin if you would see to getting Markl into a hot bath while I see to Sophie."

"Anything to help. I know it must have cost you to get me out of there too, and you didn't have to."

"Can you picture the lecture I would have received from my wife had I left you with that woman? Besides I'm not quite that evil yet."

"Too true. Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"I will." Megan said. " I want to feel like I can be of use too."

Howell smiled at her for the first time in years.

"As you wish."

O.Oo.o

After getting everyone rooms and assigning chores for the next day and making sure Calcifer was okay with them, he wondered in to check on Markl one last time.

Setting down the piece of paper Sophie had been so eager to get for him. It stated that he was now officially theirs and the were responsible for him. That he was adopted. He'd had Calcifer send Sophie's mother to get it for them.

He smiled and made it so the paper would be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

His little apprentice had done a good job all in all if what Justin had told him was true. A three-day protective spell, and a purifying one? Not bad at all. He just might have to get serious about what the child learned. He thought about it for a moment and placed a list of spells that had to get practiced the next day on Markl's door.

He left the room very silently and made his way to his own. Sophie was still asleep. The twins had been using some of her power to hide theirs. She looked so peaceful lying there on his bed that sometimes he didn't believe she was real. He thought that he'd wake up heartless any minute and he'd willed her into being for a couple of hours to help him fight off the darkness. He tossed his clothes off and crawled into bed. Holding her as tightly as he dared. She smiled in her sleep and turned to him.

"I'm here." She murmured before falling into the land of sleep again. That was all he needed to hear. He smiled and wrapped the protective wards around the house then finally succumb to sleep.

O.Oo.o

Yea! Sorry I couldn't figure out how to end it and still have it be a one-shot. Thank's to all of you who waited so long. I'm kinda out of ideas but if you want too, please feel free to make suggestions or challenges. Writer's block can be a scary thing sometimes. and i won't post till at least one new person reviews. lol. more evilness.


	5. And Then Some

Usual disclaimer. I still can't fins anyone to order me in the books and have no credit card. So still just movie and the other wonderful stories I have read.

I didn't know what Gareth's job was so I made him what fit best with the story, please don't be mad. I know it's probably wrong but it worked for this so please ignore it. Okay thank you very much.

And without more Delay on with the story!

And Then Some.

Ja Ne, Kat

"Howl I'm so pleased with your training that I have decided to be merciful and give you this weekend off for your anniversary. Besides you children should be born anytime soon and I'm not so evil as to have a father miss out on the birth of his children. I will expect you back bright and early Monday morning. You are dismissed."

Howl glared at the woman as she rolled out of the room. She'd kept him there almost every day for the past 2 months, allowing him to go home for brief periods on Sunday. In a small fit of anger he turned and roasted her favorite palm tree and left her clones to gap at the mess as he walked out and past the guards and the grinning king.

Fools all of them. When he got to be Royal Wizard, Howl would make that man regret wanting his talent this badly. His children would grow up without a father. And Sophie was already practically a widow. The nerve of these people to break up a family. What gave them the right?!

_Daddy? Don't be so mad. I'm here with you, and William knows you through me_. _We really will get you out of this mess one day. Please go home and make mommy happy. She misses you so much that we can feel it sometimes_.

**I'm sorry Mika. I didn't mean to be so mad, and I don't regret the choice either, it just seems so . . . wrong for a King to break up a family in his territory. They are supposed to protect them.**

_Things are never the way we want them to be Mom says. No matter how hard we wish sometimes things don't work out._

**I know. I hope Calcifer went to go get Megan. I finally get to see you guys this weekend. And nothing will make me miss that. I promise to be there. I just have to grab something for your Mom.**

_Daddy? Do you think we'll still be able to talk like this when I'm born? Right now we use Mom's knowledge and some of her magic to talk to you._ _Will we lose it when we're born?_

**You may for a little while till you learn the words for yourself. But I'm sure if you want, someday it will come back to you.**

_Okay if you say so. I hope you're there when we come._

With that Howl felt her fall asleep. His daughter had a fiery little temper and he loved it. Reminded him of Sophie's.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

She hated being tired, hated more, that almost nothing got done around the house any more, at least not by her. After his banishment Justin had moved into the room that Howl had made for Sophie when they had first moved. He was always helping around the house and learning to cook under Sophie's watchful eye and teaching Markl better reading and writing. Calcifer help by not complaining about someone else treating him like a cooking fire and even Gran and Heen did their part to keep the house clean for Sophie.

Sophie insisted that she still run the flower shop. Howl had trusted her with both it and his garden and as she didn't want to share that place with anyone else it was her job to get the flowers every morning. Which, since her belly had gotten so big, was starting to be a bit harder then she thought.

"Oh Howl. . . I wish you could come home. I don't want to have the twins by myself. I miss you so much. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am that you lost your hard sought freedom for me."

"_Cariad_ don't be. Markl is worth it. Never be sorry for wanting what you see as your child to be happy."

She spun around a smile on her face because she would not stain the time when he was here with tears.

"Howl! I'm so glad your home." saying so she ran and buried herself in his arms. Breathing him in, never wanting to let go of him again."You won't believe how much growing Markl has done since you left. I had to go and get him new clothes just the other day. At least the woman pays for having kidnaped you."

"I'm so glad to see you. Just let me hold you for a minute and then you can tell me everything that I missed."

"Anything for you Howl."

"I didn't lose anything Sophie and if I did you gave it to me in the first place. I owed you at least one rescue."

"You owed me nothing everything you owed me was paid for when you told me you loved me."

"I only wish that was true. So how are all my favorite children today?"

"Markl blew up your work room practicing some of the spells you left him. You may want to put that to rights so he can finish those spells you set out for him to do. The twins are being terrible monsters kicking me whenever it suits them. Which seems to be all the time and William is worried that he won't be able to talk to me anymore and I'm not sure what to tell him since I'm not sure how he can in the first place."

"Tell him not to worry. If he does lose it he'll get it back later. I just had that conversation with Mika earlier. And what was he doing that he blew up the work room? None of the spells were violent. They shouldn't have blown up."

"Well. . . he was trying to put a spin on it. His words not mine."

"Not even going to ask."

"I didn't either. I figured you could sort it out."

"I will." he said laughing, happy to be home where he belonged. "Shall we go in and tell the others I'm back?"

"If you'd like to." Sophie said knowing that she couldn't keep him all to herself. Everyone else had missed him too.

"And how has it been going? Justin said he thought you were doing to much last time I was here. Have you shortened the list of things you do?"

"All I do is pick the flowers and run the shop now."

"YOU pick the flowers? Sophie, couldn't Markl or someone else do it? Or close the shop till after the twins are born?"

"Certainly not. I'm not invalid and I won't be made to feel like I am either, Howl Jenkins. Your sister said it was perfectly fine for me to do so long as I felt well enough for it, and I do close it on the days when I don't fell well. I'm wouldn't risk my children just so I don't feel useless.!"

"I love you when your mad. Your cheeks turn pink and you spit fire at me and . . . I love you. Did I mention that?"

She smiled up at him.

"No, but feel free to tell me anytime."

He loved her teasing too. He wouldn't ever get enough of here. Even if they both lived another couple hundred years.

"Lets go in. I don't want you to get a chill and I won't be able to fuss over you soon." he was stunned by the sudden pull on his hand as she stopped. "Sophie?"

"Neil was here last Tuesday for more magic lessons, and he said he had a dream where something went wrong with the twins birth. So I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will not let OUR children die."

"Sophie nothing is going to happen to any of you. I will not LET anything happen."

"All the same I want you to promise that even if . . . you have to . . . let me go, the twins will be alright."

"Sophie . . . your not going to die on me. I wouldn't survive."

"I meant it Howl, promise me. Promise both you and the twins will survive and be happy. Please promise me, I'll feel so much better if you do, please Howl?"

"I . . . promise that we will survive even if something were to happen to you."

"Thank you Howl. I know that it must have cost you to promise me that. It means a lot to me that you did. I want you to know I love you more then life."

"And I you _Cariad_. And I you."

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Howl was snuggled up in his own bed with his wife when suddenly the bed was soaked. And his wife screamed coming out of a deep sleep.

"Sophie?"

"Ho . . . wl? It's . . . time now. Please help?"

She was crying and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, just to keep from yelling again. He whisked her up and down to Calcifer's hearth.

"CALCIFER! Get everyone up now and get Megan fast! Sophie in labor and I have a feeling we are going to need help with this and Gareth's a doctor."

"Shit! Going Howl. He hit the alarm above his hearth that was there just for this. And the bedrooms were filled with noise. Everyone poured out of there rooms ready to help. The witch went to the kitchen to make Sophie a tea to help with the pain. Markl got busy getting hot water and Howl sent Justin to get towels and blankets.

He felt totally helpless not being able to do anything for her other then run his hands and magic over her belly to try and help with the pain.

"Stop that!" the witch said as she came back. "If she can't feel how will she know when to push?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that. . . I just wanted to help."

Sophie tried to smile up at him so he wouldn't worry but not screaming was taking all of her energy. The witch held the cup to her lips so she could drink it and she bravely coughed some down. As this was going on the door spun to black and the Fairchild's burst in to the room Gareth at once starting to demand things that he would need and looking far to grim for Howl's liking. Megan got to work organizing things so that they would be easily reachable for her husband if he needed them quickly and she sent Neil to go and make sure Markl was holding up alright.

"Did you really see her die?" the younger boy asked him.

Neil looked at the other boy for a moment and remember how much he'd hated it when the parents didn't treat him like a person, so he asked his own question back instead.

"Do you really want to know what I saw?"

The boy, smartly, took a few seconds to think about it.

"Yes."

"I did see her die, but in my vision Uncle Howell wasn't here. He makes miracles. I know he will make one for her. I have faith in him. Everything will be alright. Don't you believe that?

Markl took a deep breath, and centered himself they way he was supposed to when doing a spell. Howl's voice ringing in his ear.

You should always be clam when working magic. Panicking never saved anyone and it never will.

"Yes I believe that. Master Howl always makes it alright."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Gareth was talking to her but she was having a hard time concentrating. Which, she supposed, was a bad sign. So, she buckled down and made herself pay attention to what he was saying.

"No pushing, okay Sophie? You can't push till I give the go ahead no matter how much your body tells you too. Otherwise you might not make it."

"So long as the twins make then it's okay. The twins have to be first priority. Understand Dr. Fairchild?" she wanted him to know that she wanted her children's lives to happen, even at the cost of hers. They were a gift that Howl had giving her and shown her the beauty of. She'd been scared of them at first, afraid she would fail them, she wasn't going to! They were going to be alright Howl had promised. With that thought firmly in mind she gave in to the tirednesss that seemed to be eating her body. Gareth getting swollowed by it for a moment before she forced herself to focus.

He looked at her sad for a moment then his doctor face went up and he nodded.

"I understand Mrs. Jenkins." he noticed his brother-in-law tensed when she'd given him her edict but, Gareth had to give him credit, the man didn't contradict her. He took one last deep breath and prepared for the fight of his life.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Hours past but Howl only noticed that Sophie was getting weaker. Her breathing was barely noticeable at this point and . . . and he had to try and save her promise be damned! He wasn't giving her up without a fight! His magic poured into the body he loved so much and he felt it hit the twins, he was worried for a second that he may hurt them but they took the magic and still drew more out of him. He didn't know what they would do with it but he gave it to them and all the rest besides. Gareth backed away as Howl and the Sophie began to glow.

"Markl!?" he yelled and both novice Mages ran down from the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

"I have no clue!" the smaller body yelled. "But that's a whole lot of magic. More then even Master Howl has!"

As they watched the light condensed into two forms and a boy and girl of about 3 were suddenly standing in the room. The girl had silver hair and too blue eyes. The boy had dark brown hair, and eyes such a dark brown they were almost black. They collapsed to the ground and Gareth gathered enough of his wits to run over and check on them. The seemed fine both were breathing and there were no deformities. The rest he'd have to check when they woke up. But the other pair in the room was still glowing. With one final, blinding burst of light the much bigger bodies where tossed back. Sophie hitting the couch and Howl hitting the wall in the kitchen. As they watched Howl slowly raised his head.

"Gar . . eth is she . . .?" he trailed off with a look at the unmoving body on the couch.

He made his way over to the couch afraid that he'd have to tell his brother-in-law that the thing he lived for was dead. He took his time checking her over wanting to be sure before he told Howl.

"Your children appear to be fine Howl. As for your wife. . . well why don't you come and see?"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Sorry short chapter this time. And yet more evilness cause it seems to work and you come back for more.

Thank you to everyone that volunteered to be my new reviewer. This one is for you. And thank you more for your kind reviews. Sorry to have made everyone wait so long and sorry it's short. Oh well.


End file.
